Rollin' with the Winchesters
by Nadia Snow
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl in a cafe on their way to a job, and when she asks to go with them Dean can't bring himself to say no. multi-chap fic. Sam x OC, Dean x OC friendships, eventual romance from one or the other.
1. When you're alone in a Diner

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my Supernatural fanfic! :)**

**Um. I don't really have anything to say (wow I'm boring.) So have fun reading I guess!**

**Chapter 1: When you're alone in a Diner...**

I stood behind the counter at the diner I worked at, playing with some water that had dripped onto the surface. I was the only one working today, and there was nobody else in the shop. Sighing heavily, I pressed my face down on the counter top.

"Bleh." I said to myself as I stuck my tongue out. (I could be a very immature twenty two year old)

I glanced up slightly as I heard the low rumble of a car and the crunching of tires on gravel.

_"Finally."_ I thought. "_Somebody to talk to, I hope."_

What I saw in front of me would change my life forever; I just didn't know it yet.

The first thing I noticed was not the particularly tall man stepping out of the car, or his shorter (but still quite tall) companion. No. The first thing I saw was that beautiful car. One glance and I knew I would never love another. It was a sleek black 67 Chevy impala, and the paint reflected the dim sunlight like it was sent from heaven. I was snapped out of my daze only when the bell on the door to the cafe rang, signaling the owners of the car had made it to the door. I nodded at them as they came in.

"She's a beauty, isn't she." The shorter one said, nodding to his car and winking at me. "I could take you for a ride if you wanted."

I laughed.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm not interested. Can I get you boys anything?"

"Uhh, just coffee." The tall one said, taking a seat at a booth.

I retrieved the coffee pot and started toward their table.

"Mind if I sit and chat with you?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Yeah, go ahead." The tall one said, uninterestedly.

"Awesome." I smiled, bending over the table to pour the coffee before I sat down.

"So, what are two boys like you doing in a small town like this?" I asked.

"We're just passing through."

"You have names?" I asked.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

"Sam and Dean," I parroted. "Good names. I'm AJ by the way."

Sam nodded and stared into his coffee, I turned my attention to Dean. He smiled at me and I returned his grin.

"So do you guys travel around a lot?" I was curious, I had never really been out of this town.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Our job requires us to move around a lot."

"Oh really? What do you do?" I asked.

The brothers looked at each other, but before they could say anything the lights started to flicker. They looked up, I looked down. I stared at the silver pendant around my neck, it was twirling like crazy. I narrowed my eyes and instantly sprang into action.

I sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a large bag of salt, then came out into the main room just fast enough to see Dean hit the ghost with a chair. Lucky for him the chair was made of iron.

"Not bad." I said quietly.

I carried the bag of salt over to the table and made a ring around it, then sat back down at my place. Sam and Dean were looking at me differently.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. You're a hunter?"

I gazed at him, wide eyed.

"Are you?"

I looked from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean again. Dean nodded to confirm my suspicions.

"Awesome!" I grinned. "That makes things much simpler!"

I paused.

"Well," I said. "I honestly don't think there's much we can do sitting here."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Has this place ever had any trouble with stuff like this before?" Dean asked me.

"Not that I know of." I said. "I've been in here every day except weekends for the past few years to. And this building isn't THAT old."

"Okay," Sam said. "Then where did it come from?"

"My guess is as good as yours." I said, taking a sip from my coffee that still sat on the table, then let my head rest on the table. "God, I'm tired." I murmured quietly.

"You say something?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." I groaned without lifting my head. "Anyway, if we're going to kill this thing, can we do it soon? Or quickly? Or both?"

Dean chuckled. "Sure. How do you want to go about killing it then?"

"I don't know." I said, turning my head to look at him. "My best guess as to why it's here is somebody left some DNA laying around or something, but honestly we'd have to salt and burn the whole damn diner to kill it if that's the case."

"Something tells me that's not the greatest idea either."

I buried my face in my hands and thought- there was a lot to think about after all. Two boys had shown up in the most average café in the area, a ghost showed up, and the two boys just happen to be hunters? What? Any other day had someone told me something so convenient would happen I would have laughed. But it did, so I had to deal with it.

I thought back to my experiences with my dad, the one who had taught me how to hunt. I didn't want to leave the diner if we could help it, but we needed to know who this was. (And what he/she was doing here, but that's beside the point.)

"Well," Sam said. "We might as well start researching, I'll go get my laptop."

I nodded. "One second." I said.

I glanced down at my necklace, it was motionless. I stood up slowly and made my way to the kitchen, then picked up an iron pan. I returned to the table and handed it to Sam.

"Pure iron." I winked.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, I could tell he didn't like it when Dean called him that. "Grab some stuff out of the trunk too, would ya?" He asked.

Sam nodded and headed out the door, leaving me alone in the booth with Dean.

"So," Dean said.

"So." I replied.

We spent the next few moments in awkward silence, things were much less natural without Sam around to facilitate a conversation.

"How long have you been hunting?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"A long time." Dean replied. "And I followed my dad around for longer. You?"

"Well," I said. "This is my first real hunt, my dad's been teaching me as long as I can remember though."

"Huh, good reaction time for a rookie." Dean observed. "How'd you know that thing was coming? I'm sure those lights flicker all the time."

I nodded at his compliment, pleased with myself, then proceeded to answer his question.

"This." I said, holding up my necklace for him to see. "It's great, my dad gave it to me before he... left. This little thing twirls when there's anything around that shouldn't be there." I smiled, showing him how the small strip of silver spun inside its cage.

"Can I see it?" He asked interestedly.

"Sure." I nodded, pulling it from around my neck and handing it to him.

My eyes narrowed as it started to spin again. Dean looked at me.

"So that means there's a spook nearby?"

I nodded and looked worriedly at the door.

"Where's Sam?"

"I'll go check on him." Dean rolled his eyes. "Probably got distracted or something."

He placed my necklace on the table, it was still spinning.

"Careful." I said, nodding at it.

Dean laughed. "This isn't my first rodeo, I can handle it."

I nodded. "Alright."

If only I had noticed his foot break the line of salt as he stood up. If only, if only.

I sat with my head resting in my hand, pulling my necklace around on the table. The piece of silver was still spinning, so I knew that damned ghost was around somewhere- I just didn't know where. Not until I felt the cold.

I sat motionless for a moment, then slowly I peered to my right where Sam had been sitting a few minutes ago. In his place was a ghost. The ghost of a child. The ghost of a small, brunette girl. One I recognized.

"Fuck." I whispered.


	2. When your best friend tries to kill you

**AN: Alright chapter 2~! :)**

**So, I forgot to point this out last chapter, but this starts right after the pilot episode. That's why Sam's being all... boring. :P **

**BEEP BEEP LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

**(just a warning)**

**Anyway, reviews/constructive criticism are _always _welcome! 3**

**Chapter 2: When your best friend tries to kill you...**

I sat motionless for a moment, then slowly I peered to my right where Sam had been sitting a few minutes ago. In his place was a ghost. The ghost of a child. The ghost of a small, brunette girl. One I recognized.

"Fuck." I whispered.

The ghost looked at me, it cocked it's head to one side. Then fluently lifted its arm and sent me flying across the room.

I can honestly say that being thrown ten feet into a wall by a pissed off spirit is _not_ a good experience, and I would not recommend it. I coughed, looking at the floor below me. I should have been sliding down the wall, right? That's how gravity works, right? Am I right here? Well, I guess not. I guess ghosts can fuck with gravity as much as they want. You know, whatever right? Anyway to put it shortly- I was not sliding down the wall.

And that horrified me.

Now you have to remember this _was_ my first hunt. I didn't know what was going on, hell, I was still in shock considering my best friend from elementary school was kind of _strangling me against a fucking wall._ But you know, it's chill.

Anyway, I was choking and gagging like some dying pig when Sam and Dean walked through the door. All nonchalantly.

"Holy shit!" Dean cried as he looked at me on the wall.

My face must have looked pitiful.

He dropped the bag he was carrying and pulled a gun, shooting the ghost. I wasn't expecting it to work but somehow it did.

I slid down the wall.

And landed on the coffee machine.

And broke it.

Definitely _not_ my best day.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he jogged over to me and helped me down off the counter.

"Fine." I growled, looking over my shoulder to make sure I didn't have to pull any glass out of my ass.

I wasn't mad at them of course, just mad at the world in general.

"Someone give me a lighter." I snarled.

"What?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lighter. Now. Give me." I said, holding out my hand and looking from Sam to Dean. Dean dropped a lighter in my hand.

I whirled around and stomped into the kitchen. I had completely forgotten about this. Before I worked at the diner, my mother had run it. My friend Becky and I would sneak into the kitchen after dark every time we had a sleepover- how we never got caught is still a mystery to me. Anyway, one day we got the idea to cut off locks of our hair and hide them under a loose floor board, just for shits and giggles I guess. As far as I knew they were still down there- breaking health violations up and down the list. I ripped up the board angrily, and pulled the two locks of hair.

I heard a gunshot from the other room and rolled my eyes.

_"Boys."_ I thought to myself as I held the lighter under the lock of Becky's hair. It caught and burned blue. Just for the hell of it I burnt mine too. I didn't want anything holding me to _this_ place when I died. Yuck.

I walked out of the kitchen and tossed the lighter to Dean. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's done." I said, matter-of-factly.


	3. When you fall head first into a new life

**Hmm.. I don't really have much to say here. I feel like I should, haha. :)**

**Thanks to Perminatly Lost In Thought for the review! I really, really apreciate it! **

**Reviews are always apreciated, so send one my way! 3**

**Chapter 3: When you fall head first into a new life**

Sam and Dean were packing up their stuff and stowing it in the trunk of the impala. I stood by the trunk, watching them.

"So, you're really leaving then." I sighed.

"Yep." Sam said, slamming the trunk closed. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

I sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground.

"I guess I get to go back to my normal life then." I half joked. Though I would never admit it, I was definitely trying to guilt the boys into letting me come with them.

"I guess." Dean laughed. "Are you walking home?."

I sighed, I hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah. I should probably go if I want to make it home before midnight."

"How long is the walk?"

"About an hour and a half." I said nonchalantly.

"We'll give you a ride." Dean said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, actually surprised.

"Absolutely." He insisted.

We all piled into the impala and set off to my house. I was still awestruck by Dean's car. It was beautiful, in every meaning of the word. I looked around me, taking in every detail of the vehicle. It was just too perfect.

"Are you even listening?" Dean asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry, what?" I asked him.

Dean sighed. "Never mind." He said.

I sat in silence the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at my house, I got out of the car and walked slowly up to my portch. Then I turned and waved to the boys sorrowfully. I was actually sad to think my life would go back to normal now. I would probably loose my job considering the state I left the diner in, but I would still be normal. Sam and I locked eyes for a moment, I would miss him, I would miss them both.

I would like to take this moment to explain something: something about your first hunt is special. The way the hunt goes, the people you meet, the actions you take, they will all be imprinted in your mind forever. My first hunt was everything it needed to be, like a drug. One dose and I was hooked. The adrenaline, the experience of looking into the face of death and walking away, and the Winchesters. The Winchesters were the key. If it had been any other hunters looking at me from any other car, I probably wouldn't have done what I did.

Just as Dean was about to pull away I darted back down the stairs to the car. Sam rolled down the window and the boys looked at me expectantly.

"Um," I started, not sure what words to use. "How does one, well. How would one go about..." I really didn't know what to say, but Dean seemed to catch on.

"How do you start hunting?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You don't." Dean said. I was taken aback by the hostility in his voice.

"It's not all fun and games, it's death and blood and horror."

I started past Sam, and locked eyes with Dean.

"I know."

Dean looked at me.

"Do you? What you just saw wasn't close to the worst of it."

I glared at him.

"You don't know how well I know." I said quietly.

Dean looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"My father died hunting, Dean. He died trying to save my mother. He died trying to save my mother _while I watched_. Some stupid demon decided to fuck with our family for shits and giggles. I was sixteen. So yeah, I know how bad it can get."

Dean was surprised, and I could see something in his expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Get in then." He said.

"Wait, really?" I asked, shocked. Sam looked about as surprised as I felt.

"Don't ask me twice." Dean growled, "I could change my mind."

I nodded.

"Can I change?" I asked, hating already having to hold them up, but my outfit wasn't exactly... travel ready.

Dean gave me a once over and nodded, not looking pleased. I sprinted up the stairs to my bedroom and ripped off my heels and dress, replacing them with a deep green tee shirt, midriff tan leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and some comfy sneakers. I grabbed a bag from my dresser (I always kept a small bag packed in case of emergencies, a habit I picked up from my dad.) and my gun from the safe, then I darted out the door.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the gun in my hand.

"You know how to use that?"

I laughed. "Of course I do. My dad taught me all the basics." I said as I slid into the back seat.

"Now I would like to get one thing straight." Dean said. "This is a temporary situation, you can only follow us around until you've found your feet in hunting, and after that you are out."

I nodded, stowing my gun in the inside pocket of my jacket. I didn't like carrying it, but I assumed I would have to get used to it.

"Also, a few ground rules about my car." Dean said. "No complaining about my music, and no shoes on the seats. I don't want any dirt getting anywhere it doesn't have to, you hear me?"

I nodded swiftly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Dean eyed me in the rearview mirror, not sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

"Well," I chirped nervously. "Want me to look for a job or something while we're driving?"

"We've already got somewhere in mind." Sam said shortly.

I nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Blackwater Ridge." Dean answered me. "Now go to sleep or something. Stop asking questions."

I grinned and curled up into a ball, positioning myself to look out the window. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	4. On the road again

**AN: I don't really like this chapter, since I'm not very good at writing as anyone other than AJ. I'm not sure about the quality of this chapter but I'm behind on writing and I needed an update for tonight. :( It's short though, and mostly a filler so hopefully it won't be too bad, haha. Oh, and before I forget I made an ask blog for AJ. :) It's pretty cool, and I'll rp with anyone for practically anything. So hit me up with questions! I'll be answering as AJ.**

**Tumblr: .com/**

**PoV: Dean**

**Chapter 4: On the road again...**

I stared out onto the road, driving in silence, wondering if I had done the right thing. I glanced in the review mirror at the girl asleep in my backseat. Her hair was draped over her face and she looked fantastically innocent, had I really just agreed to bring her into the life of hunting?

_"My father died hunting, Dean."_

Her father, I wondered what he was like. If he was anything like mine that must have been hard for her.

_"He died trying to save my mother. He died trying to save my mother while I watched. Some stupid demon decided to fuck with our family for shits and giggles. I was sixteen. So yeah, I know how bad it can get."_

That's what really got to me. Her mother, killed by a demon? I understood that all too well. Sam and I knew how it felt to have your mother taken away by something you didn't understand, and that was the only reason she was sitting in the impala right now. I sympathized with her, but was I doing the right thing in indulging her want to hunt?

I wished I knew.

"Maybe we should have stayed a little longer." Sam said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said, "Sam, we stayed there for a week."

"Yeah, I just feel like we missed something."

"Come on, you know the best way we're going to find the thing that killed Jess-"

"Is to find dad, I know, I know."

I nodded and looked back to the road.

"So," Sam said, and I knew what was coming. "Why did you let her come anyway?"

"I just did Sam. Does it matter?" I said.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at AJ. She was sleeping soundly, her shoulders rising and falling evenly.

"At least she knows how to use a gun." Sam said.

"Yeah, I figure we'll be baby sitting for a while all the same though." I warned him.

Sam sighed and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Comon Sammy, it's you me and a pretty girl. We'll find dad."

But I was trying to convince myself as much as him, because somehow I didn't think it was going to be that easy.


	5. When you try to get used to the job

**AN: Hoooly crap, I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry about that, I had some stuff to worry about and didn't have time to write over the past week or so. :/ Anyway, hope you guys can forgive me, haha! I'll try to get on a better schedule as far as updates go. :)**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! 3**

**Chapter 5: When you try to get used to the job**

I awoke to shockingly loud classic rock blaring in my ears. I'm still not sure if that's actually a good way to wake up, or if I've just gotten used to it.

"You up?" Dean called gleefully over the music.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I called back, sitting up.

Dean grinned at me in the rearview mirror, turning the music down to a suitable lever for conversation.

"So," He said. "You ready for the next hunt?"

I nodded, grinning at him. As the impala parked in front of a ranger station I glanced at Sam. He started straight forward, tapping his foot impatiently.

We all piled out of the car and walked up to the station. When we entered, Sam and Dean wandered over to a 3D map of the area. I was more interested in the pictures on the walls.

"Look at the size of that _bear_." I said as Dean stood next to me. He laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

"Luckily that's not what we're dealing with, sweet heart."

"Yeah, lucky for you." I teased.

"You three aren't planning on going to Blackwater ridge are you?" I almost jumped when I noticed the Park Ranger walking out of his office.

"Oh, no." Sam quickly covered us. "We're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just here working on a paper."

"Yeah, recycle!" Dean joked, pumping his fist in the air. I suppressed a laugh.

"Bull." The Ranger called us out. "You're friends with that Haley girl, aren't you?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Dean shrugged.

"Yeah we are, Ranger... Wilkinson." He said, eyeing the Ranger's badge.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her," Ranger Wilkinson said. "Her brother filled out a back country permit that said his return date was the twenty-fourth. So it's not exactly a missing person's case, is it?"

Dean nodded agreeably.

"You know what might be helpful?" I piped in. Sam and Dean gave me a 'shut up' look, but I elected to ignore them. "If we could get a copy of the permit. You know, to show Haley the return date."

Ranger Wilkinson eyed me, one eyebrow raised, then slowly he nodded.

_**~Supernatural~**_

We stood on the doorstep of Haley's house. Dean rang the doorbell and we waited, it wasn't long before Haley answered the door.

"Yes?" She looked at us expectantly.

"We're Park Rangers. I'm Dean, this is Sam and AJ." Dean smiled. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over to ask about your brother Tommy?"

"Let me see some ID." She said.

We held up our badges, mine fresh off a drugstore copy machine. Haley nodded and let us inside.

"So," Dean said when we reached the kitchen. "What makes you think your brother's gone missing?"

"Tommy checks in every day by phone; he emails, sends stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything from him in three days." Haley said, putting some spaghetti noodles on the table.

My stomach growled and I flushed bright red, Dean leaned over and whispered in my ear. "How about we get some food after this?" He said good naturedly. I grinned gratefully and nodded.

"He wouldn't do that." The boy at the table (that I actually hadn't noticed before) said, apparently in response to a question from Sam.

"Our parents are gone so it's just me and my brothers," Haley explained. "We keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"May I see the pictures your brother sent you?" Sam asked.

Haley nodded and pulled them up on her laptop.

"This one is the most recent." She said, playing one of the videos.

_"Hey Haley it's me. We're six days in, having fun, keeping safe. Don't wory, talk to you tomorrow."_

I blinked, I thought I had seen a shadow pass behind the tent in the video, Sam seemed to have noticed something, too.

"Can you send those to me?" He asked.

"Sure," Haley answered him.

"Well, were going up to Blackwater ridge soon to look for your brother." Dean said as we started to leave.

"I might see you there then," Haley glanced at him.

"What?" He stopped.

"I hired a guide," Haley admitted. "Ben and I are going up tomorrow to look for Tommy."

"Well," Dean said. "Maybe we will see you there."

_**~Supernatural~**_

As promised, our next stop was a restaurant bar. I grinned at Dean, food sounded wonderful right now. Sam grabbed his laptop, obviously determined to get some research done. Realizing it would probably be more interesting to help him than to watch Dean flirt with some random girl, I grabbed my laptop as well.

Once inside, I sat down next to Sam and ordered a cheeseburger, then opened up my laptop.

"Could you forward the pictures and stuff to me?" I asked Sam timidly.

Sam sort of intimidated me, but at the same time I wanted to be close to him. He seemed sad, and I wanted to know why, I wanted to be able to make it better for him, and I'm honestly not sure why.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

I opened the internet, and sure enough a few moments later there was a 'new email' notice at the bottom of my screen.

I opened the most recent video to take a closer look at the shadow I had seen. Slowing it down frame by frame, I found there really _had_ been a shadow.

It was fast- really fast. It moved across the screen and behind Tommy in only three frames.

"Hey, Sam," I said, tugging his sleeve. "Look at this."

Sam looked over my shoulder and I showed him the frames.

"That's three frames." He said. "Whatever cast that shadow, it's way too fast to be human."

"Or any animal I've seen." I added. "Have you found anything interesting about the area?"

"Yeah, check this out." Sam said, turning his laptop toward me. He had a few different articles open, I skimmed them while he spoke. "It seems like every twenty-three years campers go missing near Blackwater Ridge. Every time it's a supposed bear attack."

"Damn," I said. "So every twenty-three years this thing goes hunting. Are there any survivors?"

Sam nodded. "One." He said.

"Well then let's pay him a visit." I grinned.

I ate my cheeseburger while Sam showed our findings to Dean, and we left the bar.

"Shouldn't we let the poor man sleep?" I asked the boys once we were in the impala.

"Haley said she was going to search for her brother tomorrow." Sam pointed out. "We don't have time."

I nodded and sunk into the seat.


	6. Getting down to Business

**AN: Okay, I have officially surpassed the amount of chapters I usually get to before abandoning a fic! Which means this one gets to survive! :)**

**As always, reviews are appreciated greatly! 3**

**Chapter 6: Getting down to business **

"Look, Rangers." The lone survivor looked at us. "I don't know why you're asking me about this; it's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted him. "That's what attacked them?"

The old man nodded.

"And all the people who went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

There was silence.

."And what about all the disappearances this year? Same thing?" He pressed. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt it." The old man said. "Anyway, I don't see what difference it would make," He sat. "You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

Sam sat down across from the man.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" He asked kindly.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid to well. I heard it, though. A roar, like..." Shaw took a breath. "Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked.

Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?"

Shaw looked at him. "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't even smash a window or break the door, it _unlocked_ it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw said, tearing up. "Why it left me alive... been asking myself that ever since."

I bit my lip.

"It did leave me this though," Shaw moved his shirt out of the way to reveal three long scars. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

_**~Supernatural~**_

I flopped down on the motel bed as the boys left the room; they were taking a bag of hunting gear out to the impala. I had offered to help but they said they didn't need it. Rolling over on my stomach I buried my face in the pillow. I smiled, this was perfect. I wasn't the type of girl to need extravagant hotel rooms or silk sheets. Hell, I could care less if I slept on the couch. Life was just all around better now. I felt more relaxed, more complete. I enjoyed hunting, even if it was a tough job.

I also enjoyed being around the Winchesters. The two boys bickered back and forth constantly, but it was nice to be back in a family setting. I smiled into the pillow.

Yes, this was perfect.

I was awoken by Sam the next morning.

"Hey, it's time to get moving." He said.

I yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Seven thirty."

I nodded and sat up, still in yesterday's clothes.

"So," I said apologetically "Which one of you slept on the couch?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sorry, I guess I accidentally fell asleep."

"It's fine."

And without another word I gathered my stuff and we left the motel.

When the impala pulled up to the beginning of the hiking trail, I could see Haley, the other boy (who I learned was named Ben) and one other man standing there. We all got out of the car, and Sam grabbed the duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley didn't look pleased.

"Who are these guys?" The other man questioned.

"Apparently this was all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Haley answered.

"You're rangers?" He asked doubtfully.

"That's right." Dean smiled.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

Dean looked down at himself.

"Oh, honey. I don't do shorts." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as he brushed past Haley.

"Excuse me," I murmured quietly as I slipped past her to follow him.

"You think this is funny?" The man (who I assumed was the hired guide Haley had mentioned the night before) called Dean out. "It's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me; I know how dangerous it can get. We just want to help find her brother, that's all." Dean retorted before heading past Sam and I and onwards up the trail.

_**~Supernatural~**_

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting?"

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy said, glancing at Dean.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean questioned.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

I took a step back so I wouldn't run into Roy as he stopped and grabbed Dean.

"Whatcha doing Roy?" Dean asked him.

Roy poked a stick in the ground right in front of them, and a set of metal jaws clamped over it.

"Bear trap." He explained.

"It's a bear trap." Dean smiled, gesturing to the trap as I passed him. I laughed and pushed him softly on the shoulder.

"Better be careful." I grinned.

"Yeah, better be." He smiled after me.

Haley brushed past me about a mile later. I watched, mildly interested, as she caught up to Dean. I glanced at Sam, who shrugged.

When we caught up to the two, Haley was questioning Dean angrily. Sam and I looked at Dean, who motioned for us to keep moving. I raised an eyebrow at him, but begrudgingly complied.

"Wonder what's going on," I said to Sam, jogging to catch up with him.

"My guess is she's not buying the ranger story after the bear trap." Sam said, slightly amused, but mostly annoyed.

I nodded. "Makes sense."

We hiked on in silence.

"This is it," Roy said a while later. "Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean stood next to his brother. "Hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Not even crickets."

"I'm going to go take a look around." Roy interrupted the silence.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam pointed out.

"That's sweet, don't worry about me."

"All right, everyone stays together." Dean said. "Let's go."

After a few minutes of searching, we heard Roy's voice from further down the trail.

"Haley, over here!"

We all ran toward his voice, and stumbled into a clearing. I gulped; the campsite was demolished. The tent was torn down, supplies were scattered everywhere, and blood coated everything.

"Oh god." Haley's voice came from next to me.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said.

I shook my head, this was terrible.

"Tommy?" Haley was looking all around the campsite for her brother.

A sinking feeling in my stomach told me she wasn't going to find him.

"Tommy?"

Sam moved over to her and shushed her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam, AJ!" Dean called us over. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite," He said, pointing at an imprint in the ground as we joined him. "But here the tracks just vanish, that's weird."

I nodded. "That is weird, there's no way this is a grizzly."

"It's no skinwalker or black dog either." Sam added.

We turned and I watched Dean kneel next to a crying Haley, she was holding a bloodied broken satellite phone.

"Hey, he could still be alive." I barely heard Dean comforting her.

Haley turned to look at him, about to say something.

"Help, help!" A voice called before she could speak.

We all stood up, Roy dashed in the direction of the calls and we followed.

"Help, somebody!"

There was nobody around but us.

"It came from around here, didn't it?" Haley said, I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said, his voice authoritative.

We reached the campsite and my heart sunk into my stomach. Our gear was gone.

"Our packs!" Haley cried.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said darkly.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned.

"It's smart." Sam answered her. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nut job just stole all our gear?" Roy questioned.

Sam grabbed my arm and guided me over to Dean.

"I need to speak with the two of you." He said. "In private."

We walked a little ways away from the group.

"Good," Sam said. "Now let me see Dad's journal."

Dean handed him a medium leather bound journal, which Sam opened and flipped through.

"All right," He said finally. "Check this out."

He flipped the journal around and pointed out a picture.

"Oh come on," Dean said. "Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west."

"Think about it Dean," Sam said. "The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"So guns are useless." I said, eyes widening.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked me.

"It says so, right there." I pointed at the journal.

Sam handed the journal back to Dean and stood up.

"We've got to get these people to safety." He murmured.

"I don't know if they're going to leave…" I said, looking at Dean worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same." He replied.

We returned to the camp as Sam was addressing the group.

"It's time to go." He said. "Things have gotten more… complicated."

"What?" Haley was instantly suspicious.

"Kid, don't worry." Roy said, almost laughing. "Whatever's out there I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Sam retorted. "If you shoot this thing, you're just going to make it mad. We have to leave, now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders."

"Hey, calm down." I said, I could feel the situation heating up.

"Relax." Dean added to my point.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right?" Sam glared at Roy. "I'm trying to protect you."

"You, protect me?" Roy laughed. "I've been hunting these woods since your mommy was kissing you goodnight."

I took a step forward to come between the two, but Roy closed the gap before I could.

"Hey," My own temper was starting to rise now. "Chill out guys."

"It's a damn near perfect hunter." Sam's voice was scalding. "It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right?"

And finally enough was enough.

"Calm down!" I hollered as I pushed between the two boys. "Both of you just take a deep breath and calm down." I glared at Roy. "This isn't worth fighting over, there is something out there trying to kill us, whatever it may be. Now just leave it alone. Besides, weather you're leaving or not isn't up to you, Roy. It's up to Haley." I glanced at Haley, and she nodded.

"Tommy might still be alive." She said, looking at Dean. "And I'm not leaving here without him."

"So it's settled." I said, and then looked to Dean. "What next."

"It's getting late," He said. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked.


	7. Disaster strikes

**Hello again! :) **

**This is probably my least favorite chapter so far. :/ It's not horrible, but it's the reason I like drawing better, haha. It's easier to capture action and intensity and drawings, but I did my best here. c:**

**So, I'm just going to point out AJ's tumblr again... (** **) I would love to get some questions on here guysss 3 :)**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people regularly reading this fic. I really, really love you so much. 333333**

**Reviews are appreciated, and have fun reading!**

**Chapter 7: Disaster Strikes**

I sat at the campfire next to Haley and Ben as Dean circled the campsite. Roy was sitting a little ways off, and Sam was helping Dean.

"One more time," Haley said. "Those are?"

"Anasazi symbols." Dean explained. "Used for protection; the wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed, I glared at him.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said.

Dean and Sam sat down at the edge of the campsite. I wanted to join them, but it looked like they needed a moment.

I smiled at Haley reassuringly, then quickly sat up straight, alert as a twig snapped somewhere nearby. I glanced at Sam and Dean, they had heard it too.

"Help me, please!" A voice called.

"It's here." I murmured quietly to myself.

"Help!"

I followed the beam of Sam's flashlight with my eyes as it darted around the trees.

"He's trying to draw us out," Dean explained. "Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy sneered.

I was about ready to slap him.

"Help, help me!"

Roy aimed his gun at the sound.

"Okay," He said. "That's no grizzly."

"What have we been trying to tell you?" I called, keeping my eyes on the trees.

I heard two gunshots and a cry of pain, I had to hand it to Roy; he was quite the shot.

"I hit it!" He called triumphantly, before racing off into the woods (outside the magic circle) to see what he had shot.

"No, Roy!" Dean called after him. He turned to me. "Stay here, and make sure they stay put." Dean snarled, and I nodded quickly as he and Sam ran after Roy.

After the boys had disappeared into the woods, I sighed and turned to Haley and her brother. Sitting down at the fire, I gestured for them to join me.

"It's gonna be okay," I tried to reassure them as they sat down. "Sam and Dean know what they're doing. They deal with weird stuff like this all the time."

Haley nodded, I could tell she was trying to be strong for Ben.

"We are going to find Tommy," I told her.

I and meant it.

_**~Supernatural~**_

I stood next to Dean, who was talking to Haley. Sam was leaning against a tree stump looking at his dad's journal. I debated joining him, but before I could go talk to him he walked over to join us.

"Hey," He said. "We've got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well hell, you know I'm in." Dean grinned.

I smiled, and Sam showed a page of the journal to the group.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word," Sam explained. "It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old," Dean picked up the explanation. "Each was once a man, sometimes a frontiersman, or a miner, or a hunter."

"How does a man turn in to one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well it's always the same," Dean explained. "During some harsh winter guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Lovely," I muttered. "Cannibals."

"Cultures all over the world believe eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities," Sam said. I watched as Dean walked about the campsite, picking up random items. "Speed, strength, immortality."

"Over years, if you eat enough of it, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean said evasively.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"More than anything," he said. "Wendigo's know how to go long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive so it can feed whenever it wants. If you're brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"How do we stop it?" Haley said determinedly.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives." Dean said. "So basically, we've gotta torch the sucker."

"Hey, Dean." Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"I was just thinking that those claw prints were so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow." Sam pointed out.

I jumped as I heard a growl, then the trees began to rustle.

Suddenly Haley shrieked and dove out of the way as a corpse dropped from the tree above her.

It was Roy.

"His neck's broken." Dean stated.

Sam helped Haley up as I knelt beside Dean.

More growling came.

"Alright, run!" Dean called. "Go, go, go!"

We ran.

Ben fell.

Sam stopped.

"Hurry up!" I cried, waiting for them.

Farther ahead we heard Haley scream.

We reached the crest of a small hill.

"Haley!" Ben cried.

At the bottom, Sam knelt down and picked something up.

Dean's Molotov cocktail.

Sam looked around for his brother.

"Dean!" He called.

"Dean, where the hell are you?" I cried.

But Haley and Dean had disappeared.


	8. Wendigo

**AN: Wooo, last chapter of this episode! :) I'm actually kind of glad, after as many chapters as I had of wendigo, I was sooo ready to be done. ;) Anyway, this is my favorite chapter of this episode by far, probably because of the little surprise at the end~ :)**

**As usual, I would love to hear your guys's reviews, and thanks to my regular readers! 3 I seriously love you guys! 33**

**Chapter 8: Wendigo**

"If the wendigo keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as we stood in the middle of the path, looking for any signs of the absent Dean and Haley.

"Honestly?" Sam answered him. "I think it's because he shot at it, pissed it off."

"Oh," Ben replied.

"Check this out," He said a few seconds later, picking up a small blue peanut M&M off the ground. "They went this way."

Sam and I joined him, and Ben handed Sam the M&M. Sam laughed, and I smiled.

"It's better than bread crumbs." Sam said.

We followed the trail of M&M's to a mine shaft; outside was a sign reading _Warning! Danger! Do not enter extremely toxic material!_ in all caps. I glanced at it, hoping whoever put the sign there was over exaggerating, because extremely toxic material wasn't exactly my idea of a fun time.

But Dean was down that mine shaft, so we didn't exactly have a choice.

Ignoring the larger sign that simply read _Keep out: No admittance_;Sam, Ben and I entered the mine.

We wandered around the mine, the beam of Sam's flashlight lighting the way. I stopped in my tracks as I heard growling. Sam flicked off the flashlight and pulled Ben against the wall, I followed suit and pressed myself into the dirt.

I tried to slow and quiet my breathing as I heard footsteps, but it didn't work too well. I held my breath as it got closer. That was when we got our first glimpse of the monster called a wendigo.

The wendigo was tall, and its limbs seemed too long for its body. I couldn't make out much in the dim lighting, but I could see long claws, and it's less than pretty skin tone (sort of a sickly greenish grey color). Luckily before it got too close, the wendigo changed direction and walked away from us.

I sighed in relief and we moved on. Before too long the mine floor started to look unstable. The wood below us was rotted and creaky, I started to point it out when the boards under Ben and Sam broke, sending them crashing through the floor.

"Sam!" I called out as I rushed to the edge of the hole and looked down it.

"AJ!" Sam called back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" I hollered down the hole.

"Fine!" Sam replied.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around, the wendigo was wandering through the walkway, toward our yelling.

Toward me.

"Okay, not so fine." I murmured, mostly to myself.

I gulped and did the only thing I thought might work, I jumped down the hole.

I landed about a foot away from Sam, in a pile of bones. I gagged a little, some of the bones still had a little bit of flesh on them. When you see people landing in a pile of bones on TV, and you think; ew, that's gross, and then you go on eating your sandwich, you have no idea how gross it really is. Especially when not all of them have finished being cleaned of their flesh. It's just disgusting. I can't even explain how gross it is.

Sam helped me up and I motioned for him to be quiet, then gestured at the hole. He nodded and we looked around.

All around us there were corpses hung up by their wrists. Ben had found Haley, and I tugged Sam's sleeve forcefully upon seeing Dean.

"There," I said, pointing.

"Hey, Dean. You okay?" Sam tried to wake him up.

"Dean," I said gently. "Hey, wake up."

Dean opened his eyes and I smiled at him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Dean answered, his voice raspy.

Sam cut Dean down and I let him lean on me, Haley was awake and cut down already. I led Dean over to the clear patch of floor where Haley was sitting.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Where is he?"

"Gone for now." Sam reassured him.

I heard Haley gasp behind me and turned around to see her walk over to one of the people hanging from the ceiling.

"Tommy," She said, starting to tear up. She touched the boy's face gently, and his head snapped up.

Haley shrieked and jumped back.

"Cut him down!" She ordered, Sam quickly did so.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley said quietly to Tommy.

I smiled, happy to see the siblings back together again, and turned to Dean.

"Hey," he said grinning at me. "Check this out." He held up a flare gun.

"That would kill the wendigo, wouldn't it?" I said, excitedly.

Dean nodded.

"Hey, Sam!" I called him over.

Dean held up one of the flare guns.

"That'll work." Sam grinned.

Once Dean was ready to walk on his own, we headed down the long tunnel in front of us. Sam and Dean took the flare guns and the lead, Haley, Tommy, and Ben were in the middle, and I was bringing up the rear. We all stopped as we heard growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley worried.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied.

"All right, listen to me." Dean said. "Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Haley questioned.

Dean grinned and started to walk away from us.

"Be careful," I hissed at him.

He nodded at me, with the cockiest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Chow time you freaky bastard!" Dean called as he walked. "That's right, bring it on baby! I'm feeling good!"

We waited until his voice faded, and then Sam had us moving again. I shuddered as the growling came again. I bit my lip; it hadn't taken the bait.

"Get them out of here." Sam growled at me.

"No way I'm leaving you." I retorted.

"I'll catch up with you," Sam reasoned.

"Sam," I said, my voice low.

"Go," He said, forcefully.

I glanced at him worriedly, then nodded and ushered the family along the tunnel.

A few moments later we heard a shot.

"Go, go, go!" I said, picking up the pace.

"Come on, hurry!" Sam said as he caught up to us.

We reached a dead end and my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Get behind me," Sam ordered.

We all stood behind him, he was big enough to hide all four of us.

The wendigo paced around the tunnel, taking it's time. I wished if we were going to die this stupid thing would just get it over with.

"Hey!" Dean's voice called from behind the thing.

The wendigo turned and Dean quickly fired off a shot, hitting it in the stomach. The creature went up in flames.

_**~Supernatural~**_

We stood in front of the ranger station, an ambulance was loading up Tommy, Sam and Ben were talking to the police, I was loading up the trunk, and Dean and Haley were talking around the other side of the impala.

I slammed the trunk shut triumphantly, grinning. My second hunt was over and it had been a success. Could I ask for more?

"Hey," Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I smiled at him, leaning against the car.

"You did pretty well back there."

My grin grew even wider at his compliment.

"Thanks," I said. "You, too."

He nodded and Dean came around the side of the car, grinning ear to ear. I smirked as I watched Haley walk away, I could infer what had happened.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said after the ambulance had driven away.

"Me, too." Sam responded.

"I actually like camping." I said.

The boys looked at me.

"Don't plan on us to take you camping." Dean grinned.

I laughed at him and got in the car, sensing the boys wanted to talk. After a few minutes they got in the car, Sam on the driver's side. The boys shut their doors almost in sync.

"So," I grinned. "Where next?"

"Not sure," Sam said.

I looked at my pocket as my phone went off. I pressed talk and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Caramel." A familiar cocky female voice spoke through the phone. "It's been a while."


	9. Eden

**AN: Alright, I am about to introduce to you my favorite of all of the recurring characters that I've placed in this story so far. :)) Thanks to Luvina Luna Harper for editing and letting me use her character**, **and thanks to all of my lovely regular readers! Comments and reviews are always appreciated, and YES I do read all of my reviews, even if I don't reply! **

**Also, on another note; I was looking through the chapters and noticed that the link to AJ's tumblr hasn't been showing up! (oh no!) If you guys are interested in roleplaying with me or asking AJ questions her URL is askthecaramelqueen. So you'd go to blog askthecaramelqueen minus the spaces adding / - these things.**

**Finally, I will not be writing chapters for all of the epiodes, HOWEVER, you can send me requests for episodes you would like to see in the ask box of the tumblr above. :)) I will NOT do every request I get, but I WILL try. 3**

**Love you guys! And sorry for the super long AN! 333**

**Chapter 9: Eden**

"Hey, Caramel." A familiar cocky female voice said.

"Hey, Vanilla." I smiled. "It's been ages."

"Haha, tell me about it." The voice laughed. "But I'm not calling just to chat; I'm working a job and I could definitely use your help. You busy?"

"Umm, I'm not sure." I said, biting my lip. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Washington. Seattle to be exact."

"You mind if I bring some other hunters along? I've kind of been riding with them."

"Other hunters?" The voice was interested. "Are they cute?"

I laughed, looking at the boys. "I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Then go ahead and bring 'em!"

"Alright, one sec." I laughed, then turned to Dean. "Hey, my cousin's in Washington working a job and she could use our help. Want to check it out?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam shrugged.

"We might as well," He reasoned.

"We're a few states away," Dean pointed out. "The job might be done by the time we get there."

"Please?" I gave Dean my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Dean gave in.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully, then turned back to my phone.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, but it will be a while. We're on our way out of Colorado right now. I'll text you when we're an hour or so away, alright?"

"Got it," My cousin said. "See ya,"

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror as I stowed my phone in my pocket, I smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Vanilla?"

I laughed. "My family has a tradition of weird middle names, usually foods. My cousin's middle name is Vanilla."

"What's yours?" Dean asked, amused.

"Caramel." I smiled.

"Caramel?" Dean echoed. "That is such a stripper name."

"Oh shut up." I laughed.

"Seriously though, I might have to start calling you Caramel now." Dean said.

"Nu-uh." I grinned. "You are so not allowed."

"Sam if we ever have to infiltrate a strip club I think Caramel over here would do wonderfully." Dean joked.

"In your dreams." I retorted, grinning.

"Whatever you say, Caramel." Dean smirked.

_~Supernatural~_

Many, many, _many_ hours of driving later, our odd little trio of hunters came across a sign reading; "Seattle: 3 miles" I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my cousin.

"Hey, we're three miles out of Seattle."

"Awesome, meet me on pier 54 in a half hour then?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Bye."

I dropped my phone back in my pocket and glanced at the boys.

"She wants us to meet her on pier 54." I informed them. "Also, you should know- she's a little bit, um, eccentric."

"Eccentric how?" Dean inquired.

"Well, on second thought the two of you should get along fine." I laughed. "She's just, really flirty. She's really sweet though, I'm sure you guys will love her."

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Eden." I answered him.

"Eden, huh?" Dean glanced at me. "Nice name."


	10. Into the depths

**AN: Alright! Here's chapter 10 guys! :) 3 This one's pretty long...**

**Comments/reviews are always appreciated, and thank you as always to my regular readers! 3**

**Chapter 10: Into the depths**

We made it to pier 54 with about three minutes to spare and sat on a bench to wait for Eden. I scanned the crowd, looking for a glimpse of my cousin. I stood up as I caught sight of her blonde hair.

"Eden!" I called her over.

She turned and grinned at me, then strolled over to join us.

"It's been way too long!" She grinned as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah," I smiled "It has."

She let me go and turned to Sam and Dean.

"Man," She said, looking mostly at Dean. "You said they were cute, but I didn't think they would be this hot!"

I ran my fingers awkwardly through my hair, glancing at Sam and Dean.

Just by the way Dean introduced himself to Eden, I could tell this would be a long hunt. I slowly picked my way over to Sam.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Eden met her match in flirting." I muttered to Sam.

"Yeah," He laughed. "I'm thinking practically the same thing."

I cleared my throat obviously to get their attention.

"So, Eden, you said there was a job around here?" I asked, trying to get them back on track.

"Right," She said. "These two local girls committed suicide by jumping off this pier at night in the past two weeks; Lillian Cole and Natalie Harrison. Supposedly they both displayed unusual behavior before they died as well."

I nodded. "Definitely sounds like it could be our kind of job, now what did you need my help with?"

"Well, I went to talk to the brother of the girl who most recently died, and I guess I accidentally said something that made him angry, because he doesn't want to see me again." Eden said sheepishly.

I laughed. "So you want me to go talk to him?"

Eden nodded.

"You boys want to drop me off at the house?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sam offered.

"Nah, I got this." I winked at him. "Don't worry about me,"

The boys agreed and Eden gave them the address, then the name of the hotel she was staying in and the room number. We arrived at the house at about half past five, and I walked up to the door and knocked. A boy around 21 answers the door.

"Hello, are you Evan Cole?" I asked him.

"That's me." The boy replied, his voice seemed distant.

"My name is AJ McAllister." I smiled at him. "I heard about your sister and wanted to offer my condolences. May I come in?"

"Sure," Evan said, stepping aside for me.

The house was small but well decorated. As I walked in, I was surprised by an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. A metallic noise warned me my necklace was spinning. My hand moved to my gun instinctively and followed Evan to the house.

"Please, sit." Evan said, pointing to a chair.

I sat and he sat across from me, I looked at him.

"So," I said. "How have you been doing?"

Evan blinked as if I had just asked if a soccer field had goals. "I guess I'm doing okay." He murmured. "All things considered, anyway."

I nodded. "It said in the newspaper Lillian was acting strange before… it happened. Do you know what they meant by that?"

"Yeah," Evan said, his eyes clearing for a moment. "She was walking around in a daze, muttering to herself. At first I thought she was just grief stricken-"

"Grief stricken?" I cut him off. "Why?"

"The other girl, Natalie Harrison was Lillian's best friend. She committed suicide a little over two weeks ago now, but I never thought Lillian would follow her." Evan said somberly.

I swallowed. "Was Natalie over here a lot?" I asked Evan.

"All the time, especially recently." Evan nodded.

"And why is that?" I asked quietly.

"She needed support after her mother died." Evan informed me.

I blinked as a thought occurred to me; could there be something in this house latching onto the girls' grief and causing them to commit suicide? If that was the case, Evan was in danger.

I moved to the arm of Evan's chair and touched his shoulder comfortingly. "You've been through a lot." I murmured, soothingly.

"Yeah, well." Evan trailed off.

"Would you like me to stay with you a while?" I asked him.

Evan looked at me. "I barely know you." He murmured. "Why are you so concerned about me?"

I smiled at him reassuringly. "I just am."

Evan nodded. "I don't see why not."

He led me to the guest room and I thanked him, then he left me to myself. I guessed the only reason he was letting me stay was because he was grieving and his judgment was clouded, but I wasn't going to bring it up again.

I loaded my gun with the rock salt rounds that Sam had given me, then stowed it in the drawer of the nightstand. Then I pulled my cellphone out of my pocked and sat on the bed.

I dialed Eden's number and waited. No answer. I rolled my eyes and tried Sam.

"Hello?" His voice came over the speaker.

"Hey," I smiled. "So, I convinced the victim's brother to let me stay the night."

"Nice job." Sam laughed.

"You guys want to come down here around midnight and I'll have the door unlocked?" I asked him.

"Sure, that sounds good." He answered. "By the way I'm looking at a guy named William Edwards; he committed suicide by jumping off the same pier as the girls after losing his sister to the Seattle Fire. He lived in the house for about three weeks before he jumped."

"Got it," I said. "I'll start looking for something to burn. By the way, do you know where Eden is? She isn't answering her phone."

"Um, yeah. She's with Dean." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I got it. See you at midnight then."

"See you then."

I dropped my phone in my pocket and headed back down the hallway. Evan was in his chair, a scrapbook in front of him.

"Hey," I said softly, kneeling down beside him.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I offered.

No response.

"Have you ever seen anything really old in this house?" I asked him, getting to the point.

He nodded silently.

"There's a bunch of old stuff in the attic." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. "Thanks, do you mind if I go up there?"

Evan shrugged.

I stood up and gazed at the ceiling, looking for an entrance to the attic. I found it in the hallway and pulled the chord to bring down the ladder. A cloud of dust spilled out of the attic and I sneezed. I took a breath and scaled the ladder in front of me.

Once I was up in the attic, my work was pretty obvious; the whole place was filled with things that looked hundreds of years old.

Before I knew it the sun had gone down. I checked my watch; 11:50, the boys and Eden would be here soon. I felt my way along the side of the attic, cursing myself for forgetting a flashlight. I reached the ladder and climbed down it gingerly, then crept to the front door and flipped the lock. Luckily for me the house had no alarm.

I headed back to the guest room and grabbed a flashlight, then scaled the ladder again. A few minutes later I heard the door open.

"AJ?" Dean's voice came in a loud whisper.

I popped my head out of the trap door. "Up here."

Eden Sam and Dean joined me in the attic.

"So, that's the pile of stuff I've already been through." I said, pointing at a large pile. "And that's the stuff we have yet to look at." I pointed to the much larger pile.

We searched for another hour or so, Sam and I as one team, Dean and Eden as another, each working on different sides of the attic. I could hear Eden and Dean flirting on the other side of the attic. I glanced at Sam and rolled my eyes, he smiled at me apologetically, I returned his smile.

I stopped looking as I heard shuffling downstairs, then a door open and close. I glanced at Sam, and then snuck down the ladder.

I crept through the house carefully, trying not to make much noise. I headed up the stairs to Evan's room to check on him and I noticed the door hanging open. Peering around the corner I saw he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in the bathroom either, or anywhere else in the house.

I raced back to the attic.

"Evan's gone." I said breathlessly.

"What?" Dean turned to me.

"He's gone, Dean." I snapped. "Eden, I need to borrow your car."

Eden nodded and tossed me her keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"The pier."

"Be careful," Sam warned me.

I nodded and descended the ladder, then raced out the door. I opened the door to Eden's car and got in, putting the key in the ignition. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the pier. Rain pounded on the windshield through the entire drive, and wind was knocking the trees around like they were made of rubber. Evan was standing on the edge of the pier leaning over the railing when I got there.

"Evan!" I called out as I approached him. "Hey, what are you doing?" I said softly when I reached him.

He looked at me; his eyes were clouded with grief.

"It's over." He said quietly.

"No, no it isn't." I tried to convince him.

"You wouldn't understand." He shook his head. "She was my sister."

"Evan," I started to reach out to him, but he was up and over the railing on the pier before I could.

"Evan!" I cried as I looked over the railing, but it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

I stepped back a couple steps and threw my jacket on the pier, then followed him into the water.


	11. Scorching Flames and Ice Cold Water

**AN:** **Sooo, after a long time of not updating I am going to leave you with an unsatisfactorily short chapter that ends with yet another cliff hanger. :-) Hope you don't minddd 3**

**Thanks to my regular readers and my close friend for letting me use Eden. I love alll of you!**

**Point of View: Eden**

**Chapter 11: Scorching Flames and Ice Cold Water  
**

I threw item after item over my head, looking for something we could burn. We had to put this ghost down or Evan would probably die, and possibly take AJ with him. AJ probably didn't even realize the danger she was putting herself in.

"Hey," Dean said, holding up some sort of tie. "Does anybody else recognize this?"

I nodded. "I think that's William's! Remember that picture?"

Dean nodded. "Toss me a lighter," he demanded.

Sam tossed him a lighter and Dean held it under the tie, it caught and burned blue.

"That was it." I said breathlessly.

"We need to go to the pier." Sam pointed out hurriedly.

We hurried down the ladder and out of the house, I slid into the back of the impala and Dean pulled out of the driveway.

We raced to the pier, I spotted my car sitting empty with the door open.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

I sprinted to the car, trying to shield my face from the rain.

"AJ!" I called.

I glanced down the pier; Sam was bent over looking at something. I ran over to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He stood up without a word and took off his jacket; I glanced down at what he was looking at.

It was AJ's coat.

The coat was already drenched with rain; there was no telling how long it had been left there, abandoned on the pier. There was no way to tell how long AJ had been in the water.

"AJ!" Sam bellowed as he leant over the railing.

He received no answer, and without hesitating he dove over the railing into the water.

"Sam!" I cried as I sprinted to the edge. "AJ!"


	12. Caramel Casanova

**Reviews are always appreciated, and a thank you to my regular readers! 3**

**AJ's tumblr: .com [remove parentheses]**

**Chapter 12: Caramel Casanova**

I swam through the water with my arms out in front of me. It was dark and cold, my vision was cloudy and I had little to no hope of finding Evan. I swam to the surface and gasped for breath, then went back under.

I swam down, and down, and down. The bottom seemed to be nonexistent, the salt water assaulted my eyes and I blinked rapidly. I was about to run out of breath again when I felt something soft. It was a sleeve. I grabbed hold of it and pulled it toward me, it was Evan.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and swam upwards as fast as I could; reaching the surface coughing and spluttering. I choked as water started to fill my lungs, keeping mine and Evan's heads above the water was definitely a challenge.

"AJ!" I heard Sam's voice from about ten feet away.

"Sam!" I barely managed to choke out before the water closed over my head again.

The current was stronger than I had expected and I couldn't keep my head above water. I was out of breath and I couldn't breathe even if I had wanted to, I was taking on water- and fast. I kicked as hard as I could, trying to propel myself upwards, but my legs were getting tired.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my stomach and pull me to the surface. I coughed and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"It's okay." Sam said. "I've got you."

I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out.

"You shouldn't have jumped." Sam scolded me as we headed back to shore, I was still holding onto Evan tightly. I'm sure we looked like some odd sort of train, like a backwards swimming conga line or something.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I couldn't just let him die though."

I felt my feet touch the bottom and planted them firmly.

"I think I can make it the rest of the way myself." I said.

"You sure?" Sam said cautiously.

"I'm sure," I smiled gratefully at him. "I took on water, I didn't take on lava."

I hauled Evan back on shore and took his pulse, he was still alive. I sighed in relief and lied on the rocks next to him.

I got only a few seconds of peace before Eden was kneeling next to me checking my pulse to make sure it was normal and bombarding me with questions.

"I'm fine," I explained to her. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Eden. You don't have to watch out for me. Besides, I've got Sam and Dean to do that now." I laughed jokingly.

I sat up and smiled at my cousin.

"See? I'm fine."

Dean called 911 to get an ambulance for Evan, who woke up a few minutes before it arrived. We helped him up to the sidewalk, and I sat next to him while Sam and Dean loaded the impala and talked to Eden.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you." Evan said, his voice was dry.

I smiled at him. "Don't mention it."

"Well," he said. "Do you have a pen?"

"Do any of you guys have a pen I could borrow?" I called over to the trio by the car.

Sam tossed me a pen and I caught it, then handed it to Evan. He took my hand and wrote a ten digit number on it.

"That's my cell number," he said. "Call me up if you're ever in Seattle again, we can go out for coffee or something."

"Sounds good," I laughed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," He sighed. "I think I will. It'll be a while, especially after that. But I think I'll be okay."

"That's good." I smiled at him.

The ambulance arrived and they loaded him into the back.

I stood up and meandered over to the impala, smiling at the car that seemed so familiar, even after just a week or so of riding in it.

"Well hello, Ms. Casanova." Dean grinned. "Hey, that could be a drink- Caramel Casanova!"

"What, so now I'm a stripper _and_ a drink?" I laughed.

"Definitely." Dean grinned. "Anyway, way to pick up the boys, missy."

"What are you talking about?" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, come on." Dean grinned. "I saw him write his number on your hand."

I held up my hands and smiled. "Okay, you caught me. Now, is there a blanket hiding anywhere in this car?" I asked. "I'm freezing."

Dean tossed me a blanket out of the trunk and I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Hey, let's go back to the hotel room." Dean said. "You and Sam can take showers and get dry."

I nodded agreeably; my teeth were starting to chatter.

We all loaded into the car and Eden gave us the key to her room.

"I've got to go, things to do at home." She explained. "See you around, Caramel."

"You better count on it." I grinned.

She nodded at me and got into her car.

"_Another hunt under my belt."_ I thought to myself as I looked at the two boys in the front seat.


	13. Wheel in the Sky

**AN: So again, sorry for the long period without updates. I've been doing a lot of traveling and haven't been able to work on writing...**

**Reviews are always appreciated, and of course thank you to my regular readers! 3**

**Chapter 13: Wheel in the Sky**

I awoke to the sound of the door opening, opening one eye, I saw Sam walking in with coffee. Not feeling the need to get up just yet, I shut my eye.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam woke Dean up.

"What time is it?" Dean groaned.

"About five forty-five."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Dean said sarcastically. I could hear the bed creaking as he sat up. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Lair," Dean called him out. "'Cause I was up till three, and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say?" Sam laughed. "It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is." Dean pointed out.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-" Sam started.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you." Dean informed him. "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

A moment of silence as the scent of coffee and pastries wafted about the room.

"Seriously," Dean said. "You still having nightmares about Jess?"

I heard Sam cross the room and the bed squeak as he sat down.

"Yeah, but it's not just her, you know? It's everything. I forgot, this job, it gets to you."

I wondered who Jess was. An ex-girlfriend maybe?

"You can't let it." Dean pressed. "You can't bring it home like that."

"So what, all this, it never keeps you up at night?"

"No, not really."

I heard some rustling before Dean spoke again.

"That's not fear. That's precaution." He said.

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Dean's phone rang as I heard Sam get up.

"Hello?" I heard Dean's voice as he answered the phone.

I felt a hand shake my shoulder softly and looked up at Sam.

"Coffee." He said as he handed me a cup.

I sat up and took a sip. It was hot and bitter with a hint of caramel.

"What type of coffee is this?" I asked him.

"It's a Caramel Casanova." Sam laughed.

I coughed. "No way!"

I smiled at Dean, he nodded at me. I cocked my head to one side.

"Everything okay?" I mouthed.

He nodded darkly.

"What is it?" He spoke into the phone.

A few seconds later he hung up and pocketed his phone.

"Get up, we're heading out."

I nodded and jumped up. The boys went to pack the car and I swiftly changed into a tee-shirt and jeans before grabbing my bag and joining them. I looked at my small duffel and sighed as I pondered having to do laundry soon.

But it could wait, because we had a hunt ahead of us.

I joined the boys in the impala and buckled my seatbelt.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Catasauqua, Pennsylvania" Dean announced.

He continued to brief us on the job. A man he and his father had helped before; Jerry Panowski was having problems with something. It had seemed to really scare him so we were going to check it out.

"Would you mind turning up the music?" I asked Dean softly.

Dean grinned at me, and then turned up the music. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I settled happily into my seat and pulled a blanket around me before letting myself drift back into unconsciousness.

"Hey, wake up princess." Dean's voice woke me from my dreams.

"Are we there?" I said groggily, wiping hair away from my face.

"Yeah," Dean offered me his hand and pulled me into a sitting position. "Sam's already inside, so get a move on."

I flattened my unruly hair and followed Dean into the building in front of us. Once inside I stood next to Sam, Dean joined us, and I had a Winchester boy on either side of me.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick." A man who I quickly assumed was Jerry said. "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." He led through a room and turned to Sam. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." He glanced at me. "And who's this?"

"This is AJ." Sam introduced me, I smiled at Jerry. "And yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?"

"_Poltergeist_?" An employee asked as we passed. "Man, I loved that movie!"

"Nobody asked you," Jerry snapped. "Keep walking," he muttered to us. "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Nearly tore our house apart. I'll tell you what- if it wasn't for your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. He said you were at college, is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm- I'm taking a break." Sam replied.

"Well, he was real proud of you. Talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam sounded surprised.

"You bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked.

"He's um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said. I could tell he was uncomfortable just by his voice, but Jerry seemed not to notice it and pressed on with the conversation.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughed, happy to move the conversation along.

"Not by a long shot." Sam said humbly.

"You're still pretty good though, for talking some time off." I nudged Sam jokingly with my elbow.

Sam rolled his eyes at me good naturedly.

"I don't know if I can say the same for you." He joked.

"I've got something I want you to hear." Jerry cut off our bantering as we entered his office. "I listened to this, and well it just sounded like it was up your alley."

He put a CD into his computer. "Usually I wouldn't have access to this," Jerry explained. "It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

"_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485- immediate instruction... may be experiencing mechanical failure…"_

A whooshing sound played over the tape. I wish I had a better word for that but it was literally just a "whooshing sound" it actually sounded like the word woosh.

"The plane took off from here, landed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows why. Over one hundred people were on board- only seven got out alive. The pilot was one of them, his name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is uh- broken up about it. He thinks it's his fault somehow."

"You don't think it was?" Sam questioned.

"No." Jerry said simply.

"Jerry, we're gonna need a passenger manifest. And a list of survivors."

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we could take a look at the wreckage?" Dean added.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage? Fellas… the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry explained.

"No problem." Dean frowned.

"_Oh, goodie."_ I thought, smiling to myself. "_I love pretending to be professionals and sneaking into places."_


	14. Dress up and Crazy people

**AN: Hello! :) Hope you guys like this chapter!** **Reviews are always appreciated, I read every single one and do a happy dance every time I get one regardless of weather I reply or not. Also they really encourage me to keep writing... /hinthint**

**AJ's tumblr: askthecaramelqueen (add . tumblr and then . com at the end without the spaces)**

**Chapter 14: Dress up and Crazy people**

Sam and I waited in the car while Dean went in to make our newest set of fake ID's.

"Hey," I spoke up. "Should I like, go get something dressy to wear or something?" I asked curiously. "We have to look the part, right?"

"Yeah, you probably should." Sam answered me. "Just nothing too conspicuous."

"Trust me, I've got this one in the bag." I grinned.

I rummaged through my bag and grabbed my wallet, then a small purse to put it in I added my cellphone and got out of the car. Slinging my purse over my shoulder I cracked my knuckles and gazed down the line of shops that were beckoning me. I had always loved dressing up.

I decided I might as well just go with something business-ey since I had no idea what kind of cover Dean was going to cook up. The consignment store down the street looked promising, so I decided to start there. Once in the shop I got to work sifting through skirts and jackets, tights and shoes, then finally something for my hair (my standard ponytail was not going to do).

I managed to find a good pinstripe skirt and dress jacket combo, with a blouse, tights, and heels, then some crazy thing to put my hair in a fancy bun with.

"Excuse me," I said to the cashier as she checked me out. "Is there anywhere I could change into these? I'm going straight to a job interview." I gave her my best smile.

"Technically, no." She grinned at me knowingly. "Follow me."

I trotted along behind her as she led me to a room in the back where I quickly changed. I thanked her before leaving the store to catch up again with the boys.

When I reached the impala, Sam was asleep. I knocked on the window to wake him up, he rolled it down slowly.

"I did not think you would be back before Dean." He sighed.

"Well, I'm glad I did, it means you can get out and tell me how I look." I teased him. "Seriously though, do you think this will work?"

I stepped back and spun around.

"Yeah, it looks good. You sure you can walk in those heels?"

"Please." I laughed, getting into the car. "You're talking to the original dress up queen. I can walk in _any_ heels."

Sam chuckled.

"So how long has Dean been in there for? I lost track of time."

"At least a half hour."

"That makes this my fastest shopping trip ever." I said triumphantly.

It was a few more minutes before Dean came out of the copy shop.

"Dude, you've been in there forever." Sam pointed out when Dean finally joined us.

"You can't rush perfection." He grinned, holding up fake ID's.

"Homeland security?" Sam questioned. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Oh, Homeland security?" I piped in. "Fun!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror.

"I never broke the law until I met you guys." I explained simply.

"How old are you?" Dean laughed.

"Twenty-two." I smiled.

"And you've never broken a law?"

"Never even a speeding ticket, didn't drink alcohol once before I was twenty one, nothing until I met you guys."

Dean laughed astounded as he turned back to the road.

"Wow," He said simply. "By the way, nice." Was his only comment on my new clothes.

I laughed. "Why thank you."

"So anyway, what have you got?" Dean said, turning to his brother.

"Well there's definitely EVP on that cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?"

"Listen."

Sam played the recording over again.

"_No survivors!"_ A scratchy voice screeched from the tape.

"No survivors?" Dean questioned. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"So, what are you thinking?" Dean asked. "Haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Mmhm." Dean murmured skeptically.

"Or, remember flight 401?"

"Right, that one crashed. The airline salvaged some of the parts and used them on other planes, then the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

I sat quietly in the backseat listening and doing my makeup.

"Right." Sam said.

"So, survivors. Which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffery."

"Why him?"

"Well for one he's from around here." Sam explained. "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him."

"Where?" I asked as I closed my lipstick tube and put it back in my bag.

Sam looked at me as I sat on the edge of my seat and leaned forward between him and Dean.

"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital." Sam said.

"Right, so shall we?" I smiled as I sat back in my seat.

"Yep." Dean said as he put the key in the ignition.

The car ride to the hospital was silent except for the sound of the impala's engine. I gazed out the window as the scenery flew by, thinking about the case. What could have brought down a plane like that? Not to mention the recording. I wondered if the seven survivors were in danger, most likely none of them would be flying for a while though so I kept it to myself.

We pulled up to a large gated building with a sign out front that read "Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital" and got out of the impala. Once inside we talked to the people at the front desk who pointed us to the garden.

"Mr. Jaffery!" Sam called as we jogged to catch up with the man walking down the path in front of us. "Hello," Sam said when we reached him. "We're from homeland security, we'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

All three of us flashed our badges.

"I don't understand." Max said. "I already spoke with homeland security."

"Right, some new information has come up." Dean covered quickly. "So if you could just answer a few questions…"

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam questioned.

"No, nothing." Max shrugged us off.

"Mr. Joffery-" Dean started.

"Jaffery." Max interrupted him.

"Jaffery." Dean corrected himself. "You checked yourself in here, right?"

Max nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed." Max said, like it was obvious (which it kind of was.) "I survived a plane crash."

"Uh-huh." Dean continued. "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max started to turn away.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there, and we need to know that." Dean said.

"No. No, I was delusional- seeing things." Max reasoned

I thought the interrogation had gotten a little harsh (okay who am I kidding, a lot harsh) but it seemed to be working somewhat. I pursed my lips.

"It's okay." Sam comforted him. "Just tell us what you thought you saw, please."

"There was this… man." Max said nervously. "And he had these uh, black eyes. And I saw him, or I _thought_ I saw him-"

"What?" Dean cut him off. I shot him a look.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's impossible right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"This man," Sam cut in. "Did he seem to disappear and reappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?"

"What are you nuts?" Max asked accusingly.

I had to hold back a snort of laughter at the irony of his statement.

"He was a passenger, he sat right in front of me."


	15. Why did it have to be sulfur?

**AN: Hooray, another chapter finished! C: I like this one a lot, and I hope you guys do, to! I had to do some editing because the transcript had a lot of scene changing in it, and if I wanted it to flow right in written format I had to do some serious work... haha. Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you to my regular readers! Love you guys!**

**AJ's tumblr: askthecaramelqueen**

**Chapter 15: Why did it have to be sulfur?**

The impala sat on the road next to a perfectly average looking house. We were visiting the widow of George Phelps; the man who had been sitting in front of Max and had supposedly opened the emergency exit during flight. I had to wonder if we were in the right place.

"Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as we got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during flight."

"Not if you're human," Sam mused. "Maybe this guy George was something else, you know some kind of creature in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean questioned, gesturing to the house. I had to agree with him.

Sam shot him a look.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

I sighed, sensing some brother bickering coming on.

"Hey." I interjected before it could go any further. "Let's just go inside, talk to the widow, and actually try to figure out what's going on instead of theorizing outside in the cold." Before either of them could answer I marched up to the door and rang the bell.

The boys stepped up onto the porch with me as Mrs. Phelps opened the door, she glanced at us expectantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Phelps. We're from homeland security and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your late husband?" I asked, deciding to take the lead.

"Oh, of course." The grief stricken woman let us in without even asking for ID. "Please, sit." She gestured to a couch in the well decorated sitting room.

I took a seat in in the middle of the couch between the boys, Mrs. Phelps sat across from us in an easy chair.

"What did you husband do for a living?" I asked her.

"He was a dentist." She said turning the wedding ring that she still wore on her finger. "He was going to a convention in Denver. Do you know he was petrified to fly?" The woman said sadly, her voice sour at the sheer irony of it.

"And that's him?" Sam asked, nodding to a photo of a man on the window sill.

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps said sadly.

"How long we're you two married?"

"Thirteen years."

"And in all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him, out of the ordinary?"

"He had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She said, obviously not quite understanding Sam's question.

Sam glanced at me, and I passed the look on to Dean.

"I think that's all we'll need. Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Phelps." He said.

We all stood up and lead ourselves out.

"Well that gave us a whole lot of nothing." I said once we were outside the house.

"This doesn't make any sense." Sam sighed.

"What we really need to do," Dean mused. "Is get a look at that wreckage."

I nodded. "Well, we might as well go check it out. I mean we _are_ homeland security, right?" I smiled mischievously.

We entered the warehouse and flashed our badges to the guard, who promptly let us in to the room the plane wreckage was in. Once inside, Dean pulled some sort of radio and plugged in the ear buds.

"What," Sam asked. "Is that?"

"It's an EMF reader. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know. But why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?"

"Because that's what I made it out of." Dean grinned. "It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can tell." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean's smiled disappeared. He swept the EMF reader over a piece of the wreckage and got a spike I could hear through the headphones.

"Hey, what is this?" He asked, scraping at some yellow dust on the handle of the emergency door.

"One way to find out." Sam said as he scraped some into a plastic bag.

As he moved away I leant over to check it out. Scraping some of the dust onto my finger nail I brought it to my nose and took a quick sniff. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"I know what it is." I said, uneasy.

"What?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"I know what it is." I repeated. The boys looked expectantly. "Sulfur."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"It's the scent." I said, running my hand through my hair. I had gone from actually having a good time to extremely stressed. "It's a dead giveaway. Smells like rotten eggs."

"Okay," Dean said. "So what does that have to do with our case?"

I didn't want to say it; I had hoped somehow I wouldn't have to deal with this. Totally unrealistic for a hunter, but I guess I could dream.

"Sulfer." I swallowed painfully. "Is a sign of demonic possession, which explains why a completely ordinary man suddenly had the strength to open the emergency exit."

"Demons?" Dean questioned. "Seriously?"

"We can check the sample," I offered. "But I guarantee you its sulfur."


	16. No Survivors

**AN: Hello again! Hope you guys like this chapter, and if you want to check out AJ's tumblr (askthecaramelqueen) there hasn't really been anything going on, so be the first person to ask a question! Haha, also I'll be getting some art up there hopefully soon! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, thanks to my regular readers, and reviews are ALWAYS awesome! I read everyone and each one makes me happy (even if I don't reply!)**

**Chapter 16: No Survivors**

Sam, Dean and I waited as Jerry looked through a microscope at the sample Sam had collected.

"Huh, this stuffs coated in sulfur." He said as he stood up.

"You sure?" Sam asked, glancing at me. I shrugged at him.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry offered.

I almost jumped as I heard a banging noise from outside the office.

"You 'effin piece of crap!" Somebody exclaimed.

"Excuse me; I have an idiot to fire." Jerry sighed as he stepped outside. "Hey Einstein, put the wrench down!" I could hear Jerry from outside.

Dean took a look at the sample through the microscope. "Looks like you're right." He said. "Definitely sulfur."

I sighed; part of me had still been hoping I was wrong. "So we're dealing with a demon then." I sighed.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup." Dean said. "I mean its one thing to possess a person, but to use them to bring down a whole plane?"

"You ever hear of something like this before?" Sam wondered.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

_**~Supernatural~**_

The boys and I returned to the motel room and went into research mode, Sam and I on our laptops, Dean cracked open a book. There were pictures on the walls and newspaper clippings scattered on the beds. Sam was working at the table by the window, Dean on the beds, and I on my chair.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said after a while.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this."

"That's not entirely true." Sam said. "According to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and manmade. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease".

"So this one causes plane crashes?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible." I cut in. "Who says demons don't evolve to deal with technology like the rest of us? Maybe it's keeping up with the times, finding ways to increase the body count."

"Exactly," Sam added. "Who knows how many planes this demon's brought down already?"

Dean snorted, turning away from us. I returned to my work.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know man, this isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything- just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big, and I wish Dad were here." He confessed.

"Yeah, me to." Sam replied.

I glanced up at Dean as his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey Jerry…Wha- Jerry I'm sorry, what happened? ... Where? ... I'll try to ignore the irony in that… Nothing, Jerry hang in there, alright? We'll catch up with you soon."

Dean hung up and I glanced at him, curiosity written all over my face.

"Another crash?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

I nodded. "Let's get moving."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth."

I nodded, ironic indeed.

We were in Jerry's office once again, and once again Jerry was looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great." Dean said, I raised an eyebrow. "Two plane crashes both involving Chuck Lambert, looks like this demon was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck," Sam started. "If that was the case, that would be good news."

"What's the bad news?" Dean sighed.

"Both of the flights went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam pointed out.

"Forty minutes?" Jerry wondered. "What does that mean?"

"Biblical numerology." Dean said.

"Like Noah's ark." I explained. "It rained for forty days and forty nights- the number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes in the last decade that went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Sam said.

"That EVP." I mentioned, everything was starting to click. "Remember? 'No survivors.' This thing's going after the survivors." I concluded.


End file.
